Mystique
Mystique 'is the first episode and Series premiere of 'Children of the Moon. Sypnosis Coming back to Beacon Hills after summer vacation, Briar Aisling has changed, mentally and supernaturally. And Beacon Hills, has a new residents; both good and bad. Full Recap A man, is seen walking to his car from the grocery store, in the middle of the night. He takes his keys out of his pocket, and unlocks the car. The car unlocks, then locks again. The man looks around, seeing no one. The man rolls his eyes, and inserts his car key into the car, and unlocks it. But the door doesn't unlock, he begins to hit his car, and curse. The man, frustrated, begins to walk away from his car. As he walks away, the car unlocks. The man looks around, and jogs to his car. He peers inside it, and sees something that horrifies him. The man screams, and as he does, something wraps around his neck and strangles him. The scene then goes off to a young blonde girl (Briar Aisling), sleeping in her bed. She begins to move, as if in a nightmare. She starts to whisper, and her face is masked with fear. The girl than begins to flail and scream. (Opening Credits) The girl than stops, and looks around, as if nothing happened. "Mom?!" The girl calls out, "Mom?" She looks at the clock, and it reads; 2:21am. The girl groans and floaps back into place in the bed. A bell rings, and the scene cuts to Beacon Hills High School. The blonde girl seen before drives a Black 2013 Chevrolet Malibu, into the student parking lot. She smiles and she gets out. People start calling out, "Briar, hey nice ride." The blonde girl, Briar, thanks them and walks inside the school. As she walks in, she notices a new guy (Corey Bryant) walking down the hallway, someone behind Briar says, "He's cute." Briar whips around to see a pink haired girl (Tracy Valentine). Briar and the girl look happy at each other. "Tracy? Oh my god, your hair has gotten so long. I missed you so much!" Briar says as they embrace. The girls begin to chatter about their summer, and we learn that Briar left for Hawaii for the whole summer. As Tracy is asking Briar a question, a hand goes around Tracy's waist. Briar looks at the boy (Nico Sanchez), and asks his name. Blushing, Tracy explains who he is, and how they met when he moved next door to her. The bell rings again, and the trio part ways, before Nico is out of view, we see his eyes glow blue. As Briar walks to class, we hear whispering. Briar looks around, and sees she's alone in the hallway. The whispers begins to continue, and she looks down the hallway to see where the noise is coming from. The noise begins to get louder, and Briar then runs to class. Briar gets to class, late. And is forced to announce who she is, and what she did this summer. The whispers from before, continues and is louder than before. Briar has an agitated and irritated look, and she begins talking about herself. Her teacher, Mr. Charleston, thanks her and told her to have a seat. She seats in the front of the class. A few seconds later the new boy we saw earlier, sits behind Briar. He says hello, and Briar attempts to be friendly, but the whispers continue getting louder. As the whispers get louder, Briar asks to use the restroom. In the restroom, she splashes cold water on herself, and calls herself an insane lunatic. The whispering gets louder and until we hear a woman's voice say, "Find the body." The scene cuts to a blonde boy (Adam Westchester), walking through an abandoned house (Hale House). The blonde boy walks up the stairs and stops halfway up. The blonde boy says, "Dallas." Red eyes appear sitting in the dark, and he (Dallas Carter) answers back. The blonde boy begins to argue with Dallas, about "the druid" (Luna Sanchez), until a silhouette of a female appears, and the form grows into what appears as an Alpha Werewolf. The boys begin looking around to find the source, and find nothing. The Alpha Werewolf still there, blows the pair a kiss, and runs off. Dallas says, "Adam, call Luna and see if she can make sense of any of this." Adam then pulls his phone out of his pocket, and walks off. Corey smiles, and walks in the class, the teacher stands in front of the class and looks up at him. " You must be Mr. Bryant " , Corey nods and spots a blonde haired female. Corey...Core.....Corey........Corey. The same voice continues to violate his head. " Uhhh..Mr. Bryant, I need your focus" , Corey smirked and began to play with his phone. " Ughhhhh " . " Mr. Bryant please leave the class ". Corey left the class quickly, and walked toward his locker. His day was over and he would definitely. He walked out and got on his bike. He was on his way home, when he stopped and just walked into a random house. He walks in and surrounded by pure darkness, a little light is shown. Shadows pass by him and he sees, 4 warriors in ninja suits and masks. There eyes glow and he goes still. His eyes glow like a firefly, and shadows began to cover his body. Don't let the Oni, control you.....they will try to kill everyone you love....let me do the work. ''Corey feels his body go back and suddenly the warriors pull swords out their chests. ''Weird and how is this rea--l-l. His eyes glow all white, and appear as an storm. His teeth are large and sharp, glimmering gold. The Oni charge, at him and he stands their motionless. He smiles sheepishly, and the first Oni, swings. Corey catches the sword in left hand and throws it. He punches the , Oni in the face and the mask breaks. He moves quickly and stretches his mouth open and the place goes black. THUD....BOOM.....SWISSHH. Wake up....Wake Up.......Wake Up. ''Corey wakes up and finds himself in his bed and looks at the time. Dammit, I'm late. He gets up and leaves the house quickly. He walks towards the park, when suddenly 5 figures stand before, him.' Stefan Bell stands with 4 other Oni, he smiles and than grits his teeth. " How can it be possible that your, a nogitsune and a Oni ". The Oni step forward, and Stefan grins. The voice that speaks to him comes through his mouth. " Corey Bryant is the son of the Nogitsune King and has the power to absorb certain supernatural creatures, the Oni came to kill him as a baby and he absorbed one....that is why there are only 4 left. He becomes an Oni at night " , Corey is inside his head and tries to call forward, " Help meeeeeee ". The scene cuts to Briar sleeping in the woods. She wakes up, and looks around. "What the hell, how did i end up here?" she asked herself. Briar gets up and cleans herself. She gets her phone from her back pocket, and calls her mom. The call goes to straight voicemail. Briar sighs and starts walking off. As she walks off she hears whispering. The whispering is in one direction, so she decides to go to it. She wanders off, deeper into the woods. Finally, she finds herself in the sewer. Looking around, she spots the man from the beginning, hanged and gutted. Briar screams, and sirens play in the background. Red and blue lights flash. A hispanic girl and a boy ('''Charlie LeBeau), walks into the abandoned house from before. The girl says to the boy, "Hey, Charlie, can you keep watch?" Charlie nods at her, and walks outside. She says, "Well?" And we see Adam and Dallas come out of a room. "What do you mean well? What'd you find out?" "Nothing. Deaton and Morrell are gone, and I'm new at this still." The boys sigh, and Dallas says, "Luna, you were supposed to figure this out." Luna rolls her eyes and walks off, not before seeing the Alpha Werewolf shadow. She looks startled, and gestures to the boys to go to her. "Go look upstairs, in the attic." Luna says. The boys comply, and look upstairs. The camera stays on Luna, as the boys are in the attic. We hear wrestling, and cursing. When they come down, Adam has a claw mark on his chest, and Dallas on his arm. "We saw something. A werewolf most likely." Adam explains. Luna opens her mouth, but before she says anything, we hear Briar's scream. The trio look wide-eyed. Charlie walks into the house, incredulous, and says, "What the hell was that?" "A banshee." Luna says. The scene cuts to a girl (Raven Mikaelson) at the receptionist, at Beacon Hills High, in the morning. We see her from behind, and learn she's a new student. Finally, the girl turns around and we see her eyes glow red. She thanks the recpetionist and heads out, not before we see her shadow looks as the Alpha Werewolf shadow. The school bell rings, and the scene changes. Corey walked down the hallway, and stared at the passing teens, one girl caught his eye. Her name was Briar, pretty. He walked up to her and smiled. " Hi I--mm Bor--Corey...do you want to go out for a date, takeout perhaps " , He stared waiting in respone. Kids gathered around waiting for a her reaction. "No one asks out Briar. Doesn't that kid know that, he's a flipping idiot." A student says. A girl hushes him. Briar smiles, and walks away. As she's about to enter her next class she turns around, smiles, and says, "Pick me up at eight, tonight." He smiled and the kids around him looked star struck, " She actually said yes " . Corey turned around and smiled like a goof. The scene changes and a teenager and 4 demon warriors stand behind him. " The Apocalyptic Pack is here and we know, Kellan Richards won't go soft on some kids.....The nogitsune is also with the boy ". Red eyes glow and a howl is heard. A man is walking home when, Corey appears, " Hey kid go home you know Beacon Hills, people always dying " , Corey eyes glowed the firefly color and a black smoke engulfed him, it disappeared and a figure was standing there, an Oni. " What the---Ahhhh " , He charged at the Oni, who pulled a Ninjato out his chest and stuck it into the man's heart. He stopped and blew out his last breath. The other 4 Oni, stood and watched as, the other disappeared. Next Episode:' The Boy Who Cried Wolf' Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Hunter Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Banshee Characters Category:Kanima Characters Category:Kanima Master Characters Category:Human Characters Category:~Ka'ohu~ Category:Briar Aisling Category:Ka'ohu Category:Kitsune Characters Category:Children of the Moon Episodes